We're On A Bus
by Millennium Ravenheart
Summary: A simple story about several middle and high school students, and their (unamusing) five-hour bus ride to D.C. Written for Takara Ravenheart.


* * *

30 Minutes Until Departure—Chris

I board the bus with a sigh. I don't understand why on Earth we couldn't have gotten a better flight. We're headed to D.C on a five-hour bus ride, and then we'll fly back home. I have always hated the bus, and a ride this long I'm not looking forward to. Seriously, we go to a rich school, but I think they still wanted to save money, so they rented buses. They're the nice kind with video players, but not exactly up to date. Rini and Margie forced me to bring Les Miserables. Now I love this movie, but I've seen it a million times, and it's not going to lighten the mood.

Rini squeezed my hand like she's read my mind. I smile at her and squeeze back. The teachers allowed us to choose people to be in our groups. I don't know what bad thing I said or did to have Cassie in our group, but Kaoru and Rini more than make up for it. Kaoru's head keeps bobbing up and down, so I know she's fighting to stay awake. Cassie seems to be staring out the window at nothing, before she turns around.

"So, how are the lovebirds doing this morning?"

"Cut it out, Cass. It's too early for a fight."

"I'm not fighting with you, just stating the obvious."

I roll my eyes.

"Can we keep it down, guys...?" Kaoru said.

"Sorry Kao-chan," I say apologetically.

Cassie's shot me a look before turning back to the window. This is going to be a _long_ bus ride...

* * *

20 Minutes Until Departure—Kay

I nearly tripped when I board the bus. I hope no one noticed. I take my seat beside my friend Sam. I'm really surprised he agreed to come when I asked him. However, it doesn't come without a price since I feel Kotone's disapproving glare. And while I know it's probably my imagination and she's sleep deprived on the other end of the bus, I just...I feel uneasy about this. I don't know exactly the relationship between them, but I know they are close friends. I think she was disappointed that both he and her sister Kaoru chose to be in other groups, but I know the argument they got in was kind of nasty. I think they wanted some temporary space from her. From what I saw, Kotone and Kaoru seemed happy with each other this morning, so maybe there's some hope...

 _So how fast is your heart beating right now? Usually, I wouldn't pry, but it's odd that you asked Sam to be in your group...You thinking about cutting off you-know-who?-Chris_

Little brothers can be so annoying. I sigh, and Sam looks over. I feel my face flush as I slam my phone shut.

"Who was that from?"

"It's just Chris being a pain. Just because Cassie is pushing his buttons doesn't mean he can bash mine!"

Sam just laughs.

"If it's Chris he probably means well. Margie is a different story..."

"Oh, tell me about it! You should have heard what she said the other day...Kay you remember, don't you?"

As per usual, my sister is pretending no one else exists besides her and her thick tome of...Well, I don't know what it says, but it's _thick._ Dictionary thick. Or medicinal textbook thick, whatever suits your fancy. It had an elaborate cover to it. She was nearly halfway done judging from her neon green bookmark.

"Kay?"

I reached over and slowly pushed the book down. Kay gave me a death glare, which means I had her full attention.

"Come on now...Don't tell me you're going to read the whole time! We're stuck together for five hours, so let's make the best of it."

Kay just pushed my finger away and continued reading. I let out a sigh.

"Kay, feel free to jump into our conversation at any time. I want feedback on that book I lent you."

She promptly looked up and nodded at him. I looked over at him in disbelief.

Sam's _magical_.

* * *

18 Minutes Until Departure—Taysuke

"Whoops, watch your step!"

Kaito grabs my arm before I plummet to my doom. It's still dark outside, and my usual vigor hasn't quite kicked in yet. I was really happy to be going on the field trip, but it had been kind of boring so far. Tsuki arguing with Chris, Nao, and Kaito was _riveting,_ to say the least, but I'm ready for some alone time with Kaito.

But this is a _bus_.

I sigh and on cue, Kaito squeezes my hand. We walk all the way to the back of the bus. I'm surprised no one has taken the seats yet. Kaito insisted we sit in the back now since I made us sit closer to our friends on the plane. I had hoped everyone would be relatively close to the center, but low and behold my sister and her group are sitting in the rows before us. Fantastic.

Renee and Margie ended up stuck with us since Chris and Takeru ended up in different groups. They were grateful to us, but in all honesty I was more grateful for them. Besides the occasional sarcastic remark about us, they made great friends. When they put their talents together, they kept the whole group organized. And best of all, their presence made sure Kaito and I could have that alone time I so desperately wanted...but this is a _bus,_ and my _sister_ is sitting in front of us...

What did I do wrong God?

* * *

15 Minutes Until Departure—Kotone

So..there was a change of plans. I was originally supposed to be in Nao's group...but the teachers were trying to even out the numbers. So, fate decided to be cruel, and I was added to Sam's group. With Kay. And Kayla. And I was supposed to tell them. I thought Sensei would do that for me, but she's knocked out cold next to her husband. So I'm left in the awkward position of sitting across from Takeru and Sakura. It's not that I mind, in fact that's what we originally planned. I'm just wishing this five hours never ends, so I'm not forced to face reality. I know it's very unlike me. And I know that any smart person would admit that they were wrong and use the five hours to smooth out the argument...but my sister's the smart twin. I'm the stubborn one...so maybe when it gets down to it's not unlike me.

I sigh and take the Sudoku book from Sakura's hands. For now, I'll try and see if I can figure out where 9 goes...Screw it. Time to ask Nao.

* * *

5 Minutes Until Departure—Tsukina

Corona and I have recently become friends, so I thought it'd be a good idea to be in her group. She's very very enthusiastic about everything, so I see why Chris tries to steer clear of her. Family can be annoying and obnoxious, I know, but I still wonder why she didn't join his group instead of form her own. She's relatively quiet right now since no one slept the best last night. There was a late night karaoke competition, and Corona made me watch.

"Tsuki come on! It won't even take that long..."

"Cory, come on now, we have a super early day tomorrow."

"Tssukkiiiiiiiiii!"

"Cory, I'm _right_ in front of you! Chill. Besides the bed is calling my name too."

"Not as loud as I am, though."

"That's why it's more appealing..."

"Pllllleeeassse!"

I don't think I've ever seen her beg for anything ever...and she was so adorable...I couldn't say no. Now I'm deeply regretting it as I can barely even keep my eyes open. Oh, well we've got five hours to sleep.

* * *

The First Hour—Kaito

Seriously. If we hit one more bump in the road, I will scream. I'm doing my best to be happy for Tay. I feel bad that I pretty much ignored him on the plane to argue with the others. It was just one thing after another with Tsukina, and then she said something rude about Rini, so Chris jumped in...it was _dumb_.

I think Tay was more upset that we didn't get any alone time then he was with my banter with his sister, so I'm doing my best to make it up to him now. I'm going to try and smile more.

Well, first thing's first: Quell Tsuki.

She noticed that we were sitting behind us, and it looked like she was going to say something. Let me tell you; I _know_ when Tay's not in the mood for nonsense and right now is one of those times. So I made sure my gaze conveyed that. Surprisingly, Tsuki seemed indifferent—or dead tired really—so I was worried for nothing. Just as a precaution, I put one of my earbuds in Tay's ear and wrapped my left arm around him. He smiled at me and was asleep in mere seconds.

Which brought to light the question: Which sleep-deprived sibling snores worse? Tay or Tsuki? The world may never know.

To be honest, I didn't have to endure it for long. We started hitting all of these rough potholes which kept waking both of them up. Tsuki stayed asleep for longer, and I don't think Tay found a comfortable spot. The armrests in between us really weren't helping his predicament. So I let him choose the next couple of songs before he permanently decided he would stay awake. Renee had asked to switch seats temporarily so she could show me some more of her music collection. I was rather thankful since I had grown tired of mine by the fifth hour of the plane ride. Tay pouted a bit, but Margie yanked him over to her side and started an engaging conversation about...things.

For once I wasn't paying attention to Tay.

Chris had told me earlier that Renee had confided in him that her parents had an argument that was worse than usual. They may actually get divorced this time. We all know Renee was...rather sad about her predicament. So he told me if she asked to listen to music to not blow her off. I took him up on the offer, but he didn't need to tell me. One look in her blue-violet eyes is enough to see the pain. She's just pretending to be okay. I'm hoping that Tay and I can bring her some solace. Margie...Margie can't always read the atmosphere. Tay and I will have to do.

I can't believe it's only been an hour...Oh well. I'll continue to rock out with Renee.

* * *

The Second Hour—Hana

"Hana, you can't read with your eyes closed."

My eyes fly open, and I groan. I had asked Nao to help me get some extra studying done on the trip, but to be honest, my body is not having any of it. I'm not even awake enough to retaliate against his remarks. I can tell he's tired too, though. He didn't eat much yesterday either despite my best efforts. A yawn escapes my mouth, and I look behind me at Takeru. He's out like a light and he I don't even think he's on his medicine. Sakura is still trying to figure out that Sudoku puzzle. It's been like what, an hour? They should probably move on. I decide to text Kay. Maybe she'll say something funny to keep me awake.

 _No one will leave me alone. Back to reading. Wish you were here. - Kay_

Nope. No luck there.

I try and stretch, but it's not helping much.

"I bet you wish you didn't participate in that atrocity from last night."

"Hey, it was a lot of fun! Besides I wasn't even in it that long. I fell asleep not long after you."

"Oh really? I thought you made it to the second round."

"I would have, but there was a late competitor who is much better than I."

"Cory?"

"Cory."

It really wasn't fair. I wanted to impress Nao, even if it was only a second but my spotlight was snatched from me...It's fine, though. Cory's a friend, although an obnoxious one at that. I know Chris was trying to save my nerves when he asked me not to make eye contact with her, but she sits behind me in class. She's really not so bad. Just loud and obnoxious. And not very bright. And she steals my homework...

But she has her good points, really! Her singing voice is one of them. I wasn't able to sleep through all of it, but I did apparently miss Margie beating her. I don't even want to imagine the look of horror on her face when it happened. Oh well...

"I'm going to start reading the book Kay lent me if you're not going to keep drooling on my shoulder."

"Can you ever say something supportive Nao?"

"Your hair looks nice."

"Seriously Nao."

"I'm looking forward to your lunch this afternoon, so I'm going to keep studying. Or else I won't be able to enjoy it."

I smile and lean over to kiss his cheek...and hit the window instead. Darn potholes!

* * *

Third Hour—Sam

It's a lot brighter out. The sun seems to rise earlier in the South. Reminds me of back home...except my arm is usually not wrapped around Kayla. Now hear me out! I'm not trying to make some kind of move. I know she's dating some guy a couple of years older, and I respect their relationship. Or at least I'd like to if she didn't always look so sad whenever someone mentioned him. I've never gotten the vibe that their relationship is healthy, and Chris flat out told me that "dating" is a strong word for the pair.

Personally, I end up thinking about Kao and Koto more than I would care to admit. I haven't made up my mind quite yet about the situation, but I have put some serious thought into it. It doesn't help that both of my dads are "gently" pushing me towards a different twin. So Kayla's not _exactly_ in that equation, but I want to be better friends with her. She's such a nice girl, working her hardest at everything she does while looking out for _eight_ other siblings. Seriously, the girl deserves an award. When she came up to me with watery eyes despite trying to smile and asked me to be in her group I couldn't say no. Not to her. Plus I needed a break from Kao and Koto.

Then I was faced with another problem: Kay.

Now people misunderstand the girl. She's actually pretty nice, and quite intelligence. People get the idea that she's always looking down on others, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Kay is...Kay is trying to escape. She wants friends. She wants to communicate with others, but somewhere along the way she pushed all of that inside and ran away. Kayla being Kayla tries so hard to not let that happen, so Kay pushes back even harder. I think Kay thinks the moment she talks to Kayla that they have to acknowledge their...situation. And although I think that's a necessity, getting them to have a decent conversation is step one.

I want to see genuine smiles on both of their faces...but I can't force a conversation. So all I can do for now is continue to be a gentleman and support Kayla so she stays in one place. She's really not a morning person, and all of these potholes aren't helping. I think when I fell asleep, my arm slipped behind her back. So when I woke up I shifted positions which made her scoot onto my shoulder. I was too afraid to move so I settled on sliding my hand on her shoulder. She seemed so comfortable so who am I to ruin that? Yes my arm's screaming at me due to poor blood circulation, but I can deal with that later. Right now I'm protecting a friend.

Despite my best efforts, she wakes up about ten minutes later and stretches out. I move my arm away and start rotating it slowly. Kayla gives me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, was I using you as a head rest? That's totally not cool."

"No, don't worry about it! I think I fell onto you earlier, so I'm sorry about the...awkward positioning."

"Don't worry about it. I've done worse."

"Pardon?"

"Best if you don't ask."

I blink a few times and she laughs. Her eyes dart over to her sister whose still nose deep in her book. I looked over earlier and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on her face. I was really hoping she wouldn't notice...or think too much of it. I may have been wrong. I start to ask her when the driver slams on brakes. We all lurch forward. I tried to grab Kayla, but my arm refused to move that fast.

"Oww...You two okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Kay?"

"Fine...but my book's bent."

Better your book than your spine.

"What on Earth happened?"

* * *

Third Hour—Cassie

It was an eight car pile up they said. With it being close to eight in the morning, a lot of people were now awake and headed to their destinations. The buses had halted several times, and traffic crawled along painfully. The other bus which had been ahead of us was now beside us. If that weren't bad enough...

"Hey guys! We managed to fix the karaoke machine!"

...the karaoke machine springs back to life. Seriously, it's like someone's messing with us.

"First we get whip lash and _now_ we get to go deaf. I'm so fricking done with field trip!"

"Cass, it could be worse. Let's try to be positive here." Rini says to me.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. I didn't mind going on this field trip despite the fact that I couldn't be with Cory. I just...I just pictured things going differently. Chris is grumpier than usual and Rini's positive outlook seems even more annoying than usual. I was looking forward to making jokes with Kaoru, but she's...out of sorts. I think the argument with Sam and Koto shook her up more than she's willing to admit. She and Koto were fine this morning, but I know they had a disagreement before bed. Not that anyone went to bed with that stupid karaoke contest...and no me losing to Cory in the second round does _not_ make me a sore loser! Okay...maybe it does. Daddy will be disappointed that Uncle Tom has something to brag about. I just wasn't into the song. I envy that about Cory...she's into just about everything and everyone. She's just so...happy. I feel like I can't be that way, but Mom thinks otherwise.

Annnd now Sensei's husband apparently gets first pick at songs. I bang my head against the seat. Kaoru rubs my back.

"There there. Maybe he's picking out the song for Sensei. That's got to be it!"

She was right. Sensei got up proudly and busted out Chaka Khan. Now we know why they married each other. They're completely tone death. Her husband is just smiling and clapping along while other kids are covering their ears covertly. We've stopped moving again too...Somebody please kill me. _Please..._

Rini had asked for rain earlier. I'm asking for the death of the karaoke machine. Hopefully that's an easier request. I moan again and Kaoru covers her ears. She's reached her limit too...

* * *

Fourth Hour—Margie

I don't feel like singing, but after Sensei's _wonderful performance_ , people begged me to take the mic away from her. I can't exactly argue with their logic but...well I had more energy yesterday. That and a certain someone was watching who rarely gets to see me perform so...I did it for him. But today I'm just not feeling it. I'm trying to be happy to get Tay to go back to his usual self, but it's not going the way I thought it would. I did sing a song that put a smile on both his and Kaito's faces so it's a start. They are in serious need of their own room...I swear any more romantic looks and I'll puke.

I'm itching to get to the museum now, which is something I never thought I'd say. I just want off this bus. It was nice the first hour, but now I'm sweaty, uncomfortable and I refuse to take a leak in that kind of toilet. The teachers have finally remembered that we brought movies. They ask me to make the last performance and I agree with some encouragement from Tay. I think Les Miserables was the only movie that was brought so that's good for me. I could watch that movie for days on end and never get sick of it.

 _I know it's me that's supposed to love you  
And when I'm home you know I got you  
Is there somebody who can watch you?_

Renee's really into The 1975, so I thought I'd do a song for her. I think she's slowly but surely brainwashing Kaito into liking them too. I'm not entirely sure why I chose this song...but last night my certain somebody liked it. It brought tears to his eyes...

 _I know it's me that's supposed to love you  
And when I'm home you know I got you  
Is there somebody who can love you?_

...We haven't even gotten to the museum and I'm already depressed. Where's my spirit? Yeah, you're right. It is on the other bus...

* * *

Sixth Hour—Kay

I don't know what Sam is trying to pull, but he's trying to make want to converse with my sister. I'd really rather not. If it was just Sam, I'd be much more inclined. I like his spirit. He's a...calming spirit. Reminiscent of my sister, only Sam nags a lot less despite Koto's complaints. I finished my book, so now I don't really have a proper distraction. No one on this bus is good enough to serve as eye candy either...It's all so disappointing. Sam's efforts aren't diminishing, and I find myself answering more and more. Finally my sister exclaims:

"Oh! I didn't know that. That's so cool Kay."

I blink.

Little Miss Perfect gave _me_ a compliment? Hell must have frozen over. I'm Kay Wong. The third child everyone forgets about...and I'd like to keep it that way. I _don't get praise_. But...but I have to admit that's the reason I started reading. So that I could learn things to impress—No! I read for myself now. I do not need _validation_ from Little Miss Perfect (Except For My Angry Boyfriend)! I don't find knowing more than you appealing. I don't want to keep talking to you about this subject...

So why can't I stop talking? And why is Sam giving me the most evil grin right now?

I don't have time to ponder it. We've finally reached the museum an hour late. I swear our bus driver is blind as blind can be because he missed several street signs, but hit every ditch. Usually I would have kept count, but my book was too good. After looping around the parking lot three times, the doors finally open and we all burst out. To be honest, I didn't want to get up. It got to the point where I found my one comfortable spot so I despite my screaming bladder, I wasn't compelled to move. Although we were near the front of the bus, by the time we go to stand up several rows had already rushed out.

"It's gonna be a _long_ line at the bathrooms." Sam mutters.

I turn to say something, but at that moment a familiar figure grab onto Sam's arm.

Kotone? With our group worksheets?

I wanted to turn my attention to her, but Kayla grabs my hand and pulls me off the bus.

"I think they need a few minutes alone. We won't be a good group if we're not on good terms with one another." Kayla says while holding my hand.

She turns and smiles at me. I can't remember the last time I got a genuine smile from her. One that was just for me...

* * *

Lunch—Rini

Chris is now walking up to me with three bowls of Dippin Dots. Two of them are clearly for me...I think I scared him pants-less on the plane. You see Tsukina was upset she wasn't able to be in a group with Tay. So she went from making subtle hints, to just complaining about everything. Cassie was also in a bad mood since Ria decided not to come on field trip, and Cory had formed a group without her. So when Tsukina started complaining, Cassie decided to be an instigator to make things more interesting. Now Cass isn't evil or anything, she's just inherited Uncle Azza's sense of fun. So when she can make things more interesting, she'll do it. Especially when Ria's not around to be her conscience. So, she strategically stared a debate which pulled in Nao and set off Tsukina. She then strategically backed out and let the fire burn its course...

...And then Tsukina said something bad about me and Chris went off on her. The teachers scolded us, but the argument continued, only it was quieter. Kaito had been (doing the world's worst job of) trying to stop Tsukina to no avail. So when I dropped my eraser for the umpteenth time and was long since tired of all the arguing I gave everyone my scariest death glare, and the plane ride was suddenly peaceful. But now all that's behind us and we're having a spectacular day! The sun is so bright now, and after the worse bus ride of our lives we're genuinely having fun.

Sam brought some new noodles for his group to try and it looks like Kay and Kayla are eating happily. I nearly fell over when I saw Kay and Kayla interacting...like the old days, but I'm proud of them. I don't think Chris has noticed quite yet, but for now it may be better this way. I don't want him accidentally breaking such a fragile balance. Kotone has gone back to talking Sam's ear off so things look fun there.

Margie is running around with my brother and nearly smacked him into the fountain. Chris and I were going to have heart attacks, but since then she's apologized, and he's now content in a corner with his own huge bowl of Dippin Dots. It's times like these that people ask me why I let Margie anywhere near my brother, but in all honesty, they're good for each other. When Renee ran into us earlier, she was worried because Margie wasn't acting like herself. Chris was just chalking it up to the nature of the trip, but I knew better. It was the same for Chris and I. We love Kaoru and was happy she came with us, but we weren't as lively as we would have been if Renee had been there.

Nao and Hana were eating the furthest away from us. I helped Hana perfect her tamago recipe the other day, so I hope he enjoys them. I know he's a tough nut to crack at times...

Which reminds me that I hadn't seen Taysuke and Kaito at all after we all went inside the museum...that's worrisome. I wonder if I should tell Tsukina. Not that she'd listen but...

Well speak of the devil. Here she comes towards Chris and I looking more nervous than Sakura at her recitals. She holds up her cranberry colored camera and tries to smile.

"Hey. Listen, Cory and Cassie wanted to know if you could take some pictures for us. And maybe...with us if you wanted. It's okay if you don't. I know I said something uncalled for and I just—"

"Sure! That sounds fun. Do you mind?"

I turn towards Chris, and he shakes his head.

"I'll find Kaoru, and meet up with you later."

He kisses me and walks away. My eyes follow him for a second before I spring up and start walking with Tsukina. She's still acting a bit awkward. I've always felt like she and I couldn't get along, but now I'm really starting to wonder. I don't think she's as bad as people make her out to be...

"Rini? How do you do it? Keep a smile on your face all of the time. You rarely ever get mad."

"I don't hold grudges, but I do get mad from time to time. But being around Chris has taught me patience, and Renee has taught me how have fun. I don't have much to be sad or angry about. Even when people bring up my brother...I remind them that he's all smiles too. We have such wonderful friends all around us, so there's no need to get caught up in the small things."

I grab Tsukina's hand and we walk a little faster. I notice the big smile on her face. I hope to see more of it. We start taking pictures of anything and everyone. From classmates, monuments, to the accidental kiss between Sensei and her husband. I'm having so much fun that I didn't even notice Chris sneak up behind me pull me in his arms. I squealed. Tsukina got that on camera too...

I hope today never ends...

* * *

End Game—Kaoru

Well we're nearly home. We learned a lot. We endured a lot. Poor Sam's still puking up his guts a lot from...whatever was in those noodles. Kayla and Kay are taking turns patting his head. Kotone's trying to say something to make him laugh, but laughing makes his stomach hurt. Chris and Renee are both sleeping on Rini. Tsukina's having a meaningful conversation with Tay and Kaito. Margie switched seats with Sakura to be beside Takeru, but they are both out cold. They fell asleep holding hands, but they'll deny it in the morning. Nao fell asleep with his book on his face,but Hana's still awake. She's doing that Sudoku puzzle no one could figure out earlier. I offered to help her, but she said she wanted another victory over Nao...whatever that means. Cory and Cassie are trying to break their tie in tic-tac-toe. It's been over fifty rounds with no clear victor. I think this is the most peaceful our group has ever been, and I''m quite thankful. I still don't want today to end...but there's many more fun things in store—

"Ewwww!"

"Not _another_ book Sam!"

Scratch that. When can we get off this plane?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a little something I wrote for my friend Takara Ravenheart. It features both OCs of mine and hers. There aren't too many spoilers here, but I guess you could call it a small preview of something we hope to write together in the future. This story in particular stemmed from a recent conversation we had, and I started to imagine what would happen if our characters were put on a bus for this long. My sophomore class field trip in high school was to the Holocaust Museum in D.C. and my experiences on that trip (and a few others) are what shaped this story.

I know not everyone has been on a fancier bus (what I call field-trip buses), and the people who have may have never been in it for more than an hour or two. I wrote this fic to kind of show the various things that happen on long trips like these. Not everyone is happy with group assignments even if "you chose the group yourself". Not everyone can go to sleep on the bus. There's almost always a movie playing. Usually a musical... In my experiences, sometimes your teachers forget and the movie is put on an hour or three late (and to be fair, most people stop watching after the first half hour). I've never been on a bus with karaoke, but someone was always singing something or was blasting music (times three if there was a musical on). I got sick on the way back from the D.C. field trip an hour after I ate. I did not throw up however, although I have thrown up on a bus before. It's not pretty. I've also never been in a bus accident on a field trip, but I have been in a bus accident on a regular school day. That's also not pretty.

But enough about that! I hope everyone enjoys,and remember to not be too harsh. This is more of a field trip shenanigans story and less of a concrete one. Have an awesome day, and remember to leave me a review! Also go check out Takara's stories! They're super cool.


End file.
